


dandelions

by marveluskai



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: tony stark sits in a field of dandelions and wishes that james “rhodey” rhodes, his best friend, had feelings for him too.based on the song dandelions from ruth b
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	dandelions

tony stark held a small dandelion in his hand. he was sitting on a picnic blanket in a field of dandelions that was near the cabin he was staying in while he and friends took a little vacation away from MIT. his best friend, james, who he called rhodey as a nickname, was on the trip as well and it made tony nervous. he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with rhodey, it was love at first sight. now three years after meeting rhodey, there he sat in the middle of a beautiful dandelion field and hopes that one day he and rhodey would be a couple. 

though it was summertime, the sky was a bit cloudy, blocking the sun from shining to its full potential. there was a light, warm breeze that he felt on his cheeks. his arms wrapped around his legs and he rested his chin on his knees. he held a dandelion in his right hand and noticed all of the details in the small, yellow flower. he placed the yellow flower to the side of him before picking a dandelion that had shed its petals and now looked like a fluffy white ball. raising his head off of his knees, he blew on the flower softly and watched all the fluff disperse in the wind. in his head he made a wish that rhodey had feelings for him. he picked up another white, fluffy dandelion and made another wish, this time that he and rhodey would be a couple soon. he picked up a third dandelion and made one last wish, that he would have the courage to admit to his best friend he was absolutely in love with him.

he watched the fluff fly away in the breeze and laid back on the blanket beneath him. he would wish on every single dandelion hoping for rhodey to fall for him too. he stayed on the picnic blanket for awhile more, reading his favorite novel and enjoying the fresh air. he heard someone clear their throat and looked up. he saw rhodey a few feet away. rhodey was wearing some jeans and an unbuttoned flannel over a plain grey shirt. he looked handsome. tony looked up at rhodey’s face and noticed that his expression looked off. not mad or anger. he didn’t look embarrassed. he looked.. nervous. it made tony’s heart ache and his mind race. had rhodey found out tony’s feelings and was here to let him down? did tony do something to upset rhodey? 

“um, hi,” tony said softly, playing with his fingers. 

he always did this when he was nervous. 

“hey,” rhodey tried to smile as he sat down next to tony. 

tony wanted to grab rhodey’s hand, it was only a few inches away. now tony was sure his own expression was off as well. it was silent for a few moments before rhodey spoke up again. 

“i want to talk to you about something,” he said softly. 

“is everything okay? did i do something wrong?” tony’s voice was uneasy. 

“no! no you did nothing wrong,” rhodey sighed softly. 

rhodey gently took tony’s hand in his, stroking tony’s palm with his thumb. tony’s body started to ease and he felt like he was going to melt into rhodey’s palm. tony looked into rhodey’s beautiful eyes. they were a deep brown. when the sun hit them, they illuminated. tony noticed the golden sparkles in the umber. he hadn’t even realized he was leaning in towards his best friend’s face. when he did, he pulled back quickly. he felt his cheeks rush with heat and he felt so stupid. 

“tony?” rhodey whispered even though they were alone. 

tony mustered a small “yeah?” in response. 

“i, oh god, i’m so nervous. please don’t hate me for this. um, i, i love you, tony,” rhodey breathed. 

rhodey’s heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. he kept himself composed and watched tony’s reaction. before tony could answer, rhodey continued speaking. 

“i mean not like a family love or friend love, i mean i love you. like you make my world a better place. you make me nervous when you look at me. you make my heart race, you make me so happy. i am IN love with you, tony.” 

tony had no idea what to say in response. this is everything he had been waiting for and for over a year now. rhodey loved him! rhodey was in love with him. tony looked at rhodey’s lips. they looked so soft, so inviting. he didn’t know what to say to rhodey, but he knew what to do. he balled rhodey’s unbuttoned flannel in his fists and kissed him. not a peck, but a deep kiss. rhodey’s lips tasted like heaven, they felt so soft and warm. rhodey pulled tony closer to him. they kissed for what felt like an eternity, just the two of them in a beautiful flower field. tony detached from the kiss first, his lips tingling with electricity. 

“hey, rhodey?” tony asked breathlessly, already missing rhodey’s lips. 

rhodey nodded his head in response.

“i love you, too”


End file.
